1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape bonding apparatus used to bond the lead, which is placed on the tab tape, to a semiconductor pellet of the bump element.
2. Prior Art
One example of prior art tape bonding apparatus is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-15433. The processes employed in this tape bonding apparatus is that the bonding tool is moved downwards, and a stage on which a semiconductor pellet is placed is moved upwards while tab tape leads are held between bonding guide and a clamper; then, the leads of the tab tape are pressed against the semiconductor pellet via the bonding tool. In this apparatus, forming of the leads is performed by moving the bonding guide and clamper upward when the bonding tool presses the leads against the semiconductor pellet.
The prior art apparatus described above, however, has several problems. One problem is that the leads can be damaged by the clamper when the leads are contacted to the clamper. This happens because no consideration has been given to the positional and configurational relationship between the window formed in the clamper and the opening of the tab tape. In addition, the window of the clamper is smaller than the opening of the tab tape.